


makes me feel like I can't live without you

by FunkyinFishnet



Series: I want you to stay [3]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Prequel, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27594641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyinFishnet/pseuds/FunkyinFishnet
Summary: Nico was not going to England to break up his alpha ex-boyfriend’s mating. He was going because they’d not spoken in years and he wanted to make sure he hadn’t ruined Lewis’s life, and he wanted to meet Lewis’s gorgeous omega mate George too.He’d never wanted the kind of pack Lewis had always been looking for, he’d never been much interested in omegas either. A lot of things were about to seismically change for Nico Rosberg.
Relationships: Lewis Hamilton/Nico Rosberg/George Russell, Pierre Gasly/Charles Leclerc
Series: I want you to stay [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977157
Comments: 44
Kudos: 149





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As always for the fics in this series, the title is a lyric from 'Stay' by Rhianna.

"You're not going to England to break up your ex-boyfriend's mating."

Nico looked up to see Vivian, stood in his office doorway, stunning in a perfectly tailored teal suit, her hair falling professionally in thick soft waves. She was wearing the watch he'd given her for her birthday, it complimented her outfit beautifully. Nico completed his first-class flight booking without any issues, being an alpha in charge of an internationally-successful company had its advantages.

"I'm going to England to meet my ex-boyfriend's mate."

"The ex-boyfriend you've been in love with since you left him nearly a decade ago."

"I didn't leave him-."

"You left him, Nico," Vivian cut in crisply. "And he's moved on, he has a mate and a pack that you're absolutely not going to fuck up."

That sent a very strange feeling through Nico and he properly met Vivian's eyes, his heart dropping in his chest, hands pausing over the keyboard. Yes, Lewis had a pack, everything he’d always wanted. Maybe he’d always wanted an omega mate as well and that had been part of the problem with him and Nico all along.

Vivian’s expression softened and she properly entered his office, shutting the door and circling the desk to give him some comfort via hugs and purrs. Nico breathed in her comfortable friendship scent, grounding himself.

He picked up his phone to look at Lewis’s Instagram. There was Lewis and his mate George and a bunch of young guys around George's age, gathered round what could have been a barbecue, all incredibly happy together. Nico's gaze was of course drawn to Lewis, who got even more handsome the older he got. Love wrapped tightly around Nico's heart. Honestly, he could look at Lewis for hours but there was more to see.

One of the hashtags was #packlife. The pack looked young, and Lewis was looking after them all. Was he financially supporting them? He looked relaxed and really happy with them, George resting easily against his side. The omega was very beautiful, a fact that was enhanced by how happy he was. He wasn't awkward at all in the centre of the group, beside the pack alpha.

Nico's conviction was stronger than ever that he was making the right decision. He wanted to meet the people who made Lewis that happy, he  **needed** to know Lewis had found what he wanted, what they'd fought about, all those years ago. It wasn't just that though; looking at the pack photo made Nico feel as though a door was suddenly closing, and that if he wasn’t quick, there’d be no chance at all for him to talk to Lewis again or find out if there was still a place for him in Lewis’s life, even as an acquaintance. He honestly couldn’t bear that, distant was no issue as long as he knew that someday he could just say hello.

Nico thumbed back to the other photo that had broken him open and spurred him into booking a flight to England – it was Lewis stood behind George, an arm slung around his shoulders. They were both laughing, their mating marks clearly visible. George looked so young and beautiful, tanned with amazing muscle definition. Nico had seen some of the comments people scattered across every photo featuring the couple, asking when George was doing his homework or suggesting it was past his bedtime. Nico shook his head, Lewis had never had a taste for younger men. George had to be more than his impressive appearance.

“He has a  **pack** , Nico,” Vivian reminded him, her voice quiet now. “And you can work from England.”

Nico looked at her; that sounded like she was giving her blessing. She smiled, rearranging his hair with an artful hand.

“I’ll run everything from here, of course.”

“Of course,” Nico agreed. “I don’t know why you didn’t agree to be my mate, you do it all so well already.”

“I love you, not your baggage,” she replied not unkindly. “I’d never move to England and Lewis wouldn’t move here.”

Nico smiled, she was right. The fact he wasn’t that upset when she’d refused him told that story too. He was very lucky to know her and have her know him so well. The only other person he could say that of was Lewis, and Nico ached now as he thought about never getting the chance to know all that he’d missed of Lewis due to his own dismissive ignorance and easy young cruelty. He  **had** to try.

Vivian kissed his cheek affectionately, “Think very carefully about what you want over there. You cannot have one without the other.”

She left Nico to his thoughts then. He stared at his phone and carefully wrote a comment on the mating announcement photo:

_ Congratulations, you are a beautiful couple. _

__

No emojis, he didn’t want to cheapen the honest sentiment. At some point during the day, Lewis liked the comment and George replied to it:

_ Thank you! : ) _

__

Nico smoothed his thumb over the words. Had Lewis told George about him? It hurt a lot to think about being such a distant part of Lewis’s past, when Lewis wasn’t ever far from Nico’s thoughts and heart. But that was mostly Nico’s fault.

That night, a beer in hand as he looked out of his apartment window at the beautiful Monaco view, he called Lewis. There was a couple of minutes of Nico wondering if Lewis had changed his number, then Lewis answered,

“Nico.”

His tone was even and unyielding. But it was Lewis’s voice, the first time Nico had heard it in years. He smiled, his heart instantly warm and happy, he wanted to growl and nuzzle close to his fellow alpha, the love of his life. That didn’t look as though it was true for Lewis anymore though. He had at least answered Nico's call, that had to mean something.

“Lewis, congratulations,” Nico replied, warmly. “You both look very happy.”

“Thank you.”

That was it. Lewis wasn’t giving him anything. Nico sighed and took a deep swig of beer before continuing.

“I know it’s been too long and I’m very sorry for that. The fact is, I have some time in England coming up and I’d like very much to see you and to meet your mate.”

There was more silence and Nico waited it out. He had apologised and laid out his request. His heart thumped a little quicker than usual. This could be it, the final goodbye. He bit down on a growl. He should have made this call years ago.

“Are we going to act like we’ve forgotten that the last time we spoke we beat the shit out of each other?”

Nico’s mouth curled down at Lewis’s words; they’d detailed a horrible memory. The last time they’d seen each other, there’d been almighty shouting and punches thrown. Nico had said some unforgivable things, Lewis had been cuttingly hurt and disappointed. Nico remembered clearly the look on Lewis’s face.

“No,” he said softly. “I’ve never forgotten that, or how stupid I was. I’m not asking you to forget it, I’m asking you to hear me out as I apologise. Because I am sorry, Lewis, for everything I said that night and the way I said it, and for hurting you. And I’m sorry it’s taken me this long to say it at all. I want to meet the people who make you happy before it's too late.”

The silence was different now, Lewis was considering. Nico didn’t hold his breath but felt close to it.

“We can talk,” Lewis said finally. “Away from the pack house.”

Relief rushed through Nico and he wasn’t hurt by being barred from Lewis’s territory, he understood. Lewis was being protective of the people he cared about. Nico could remember Lewis being the same way about him once and how they’d fought about it.

“Thank you. We could meet at the airport, get a meal there?”

“Send me the details. And, please, Nico, don’t make me regret this.”

He hung up before Nico could answer. Nico closed his eyes as he lowered the phone. There’d been no warmth in Lewis’s voice, it was the voice of a hard pack alpha. Nico had discovered all those years ago that pack meant something very different in Lewis’s experience than it did in Nico’s. Lewis had always sounded warm and hopeful when he’d talked about pack, he’d never sounded hard about it. That was due to Nico. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting a little prequel look at how Nico/Lewis/George came to be.  
> Really hope you enjoy, please feed the author via kudos and comments :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted in honour of simplyverstappen's birthday. Happy Birthday!!

The flight, less than a month later, was smooth. Nico had made sure Lewis had all the details and Lewis was there to meet him, not needing to hold a sign to identify himself. He looked good of course, in jeans and a hoodie, his braided hair pulled back, and sunglasses shielding his eyes. Nico stopped just in front of him, feeling so warm and happy, it was almost overwhelming. Almost, but Nico’s ability to keep a grip on his emotions had developed a lot in the past few years, his company wouldn’t have developed so strongly without it. He couldn’t stop staring at Lewis though, wanting so badly to offer a hug but knowing of course not to. He also really strongly wanted to scent-mark Lewis, his alpha exe didn’t smell anything like him now. He smelled strongly of a particular omega, and surprisingly, of other omegas as well as a couple of alphas. Either his pack wanted his status as pack leader to be obvious or it was usual for him because he didn’t look like he was waiting for a reaction.

“Lewis.”

Lewis tilted his chin up in acknowledgement and led the way out of arrivals without a word, all the way to a booth in a restaurant where they could talk. They didn’t at first, they ordered food and drinks and Nico piled up his cases out of everyone’s way. Then they looked at each other. They were still looking after their drinks were brought over. No part of them was touching, Nico could contain himself but he wanted to touch Lewis so badly. Everything was easier to deal with when he wasn’t looking Lewis in the face.

Finally Lewis took off his sunglasses, revealing a serious uncompromising expression, “If you want to meet my mate, there are rules.”

Nico nodded, Lewis wasn’t going to make this easy, despite how strongly he had to be able to smell Nico’s remorse and want. Maybe that was why he was being so cold.

“You’re not bringing any hostility into our home, anything you’re mad with me about, you don’t take it out on him, or my pack. They’re the most important people to me.”

It was quite something to hear Lewis say that, just openly put it out there how important his pack was, like the idea of that hadn’t helped tear him and Nico apart in the first place. But he meant it and while it hurt Nico, he kept his expression controlled. He’d told Vivian that he wasn’t there to cause trouble in the pack and he wasn’t going to.

“I promise, Lewis.”

Lewis looked at him for a moment and nodded, continuing, “You’re not sleeping in the house.”

“No, I know, I have a hotel booked.”

Lewis’s eyebrows moved a fraction but he dipped his head in thanks that Nico hadn’t presumed that he could brazenly take up room on Lewis’s territory. God, what did Lewis think of him?

“You’re not gonna look for a mate in my pack. This isn’t something you can buy your way into-.”

Nico raised a hand quickly, “I swear, Lewis, I’m not looking for a mate and I wouldn’t dream of thinking I’d be welcome in your pack.”

Lewis eyed him, something interesting in his gaze, “Mending your broken heart after Vivian?”

Nico didn’t smirk, even though he now had proof that Lewis had been following his life in some capacity. He shook his head instead.

“No, no broken heart. She was right to refuse me. We want different things. Right now, she wants to run my company. I think she’ll have affected a coup before the end of the week.”

Lewis looked a little like he didn’t exactly believe Nico but it was all true and there in Nico's scent. After a moment of silence, only interrupted by their food arriving, Nico smiled gently, encouragingly,

“Tell me about him, please?”

Lewis smiled then, one that Nico recognised as one full of absolute genuine love. Oh, it hurt to see it for someone else but Nico truly was glad to see it too. Lewis hadn’t mated because his need for a pack had led him to finally choosing any fertile willing omega, he’d chosen an omega he loved. It was what Lewis deserved.

“He’s got so much in him,” Lewis said, still smiling as he tucked into his meal. “He never stops surprising me and making me proud, every day.”

There was love, thick and buttery-soft but strong, in Lewis’ scent. Nico breathed it in, still hurting but still pleased. It was what  **he** deserved. Lewis eyed him curiously but didn’t ask. Nico switched perspectives mentally and wondered how he would have felt if his mating with Vivian had happened and Lewis had wanted to visit. He would have been a mess inside. Lewis gave no indication, by sight or smell, that he was affected at all. But he was here talking to Nico, making sure Nico wouldn’t blur any lines while visiting Lewis’s clearly precious pack.

Lewis talked a little about his pack, giving names, a little information about what they were doing with their lives. It sounded like they were all busy and he was obviously proud of them. He was also obviously guarded in how much he told Nico, Nico wanted so badly to take Lewis’s hand and kiss it, to swear in so many ways that he wouldn’t hurt anyone who clearly meant the world to Lewis. Nico meant it, it didn’t matter how much pain he was in, seeing Lewis so happy with a mate and a pack that didn’t include Nico. Nico was honestly glad Lewis had found what he’d always wanted.

When they finished, Nico paid the bill and checked the time, “I need to check into my hotel. Can I come and see you after?”

Lewis tapped at his phone for a moment and an address popped up on Nico’s phone, “ **Don’t** make me regret it, Nico.”

That warning again. Nico nodded, swallowing his hurt at being so distrusted, reminding himself of how richly he deserved it. “I’ll only come round for a couple of hours, is that okay?”

Lewis nodded, setting time limits was probably good. He stood up, “Text me when you’re on your way.”

Nico had to say it again, in person, “I really am sorry, Lewis, for how it all ended between us.”

And he really wanted Lewis to believe him, it felt so incredibly important. Lewis took a long look at him but nodded.

“I am too.”

With a final look at Nico, like he was checking something, he left, slipping his sunglasses back on. Nico watched him and took deep breaths, savouring Lewis’s scent. He’d gotten through seeing Lewis, who was still handsome and still smelled like home, and love. This was what Nico had truly needed for years and would have kept on needing if he hadn't seen those pictures. This would be enough for him, he would make sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So glad people are still enjoying this world! All kudos and kind comments are so appreciated :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chapter posted to celebrate simplyverstappen's birthday part II :)

Lewis’s pack home was a flat. Nico was surprised and concerned, there were seven pack members including Lewis, there was no way they could all be comfortable together in a flat, even one in this fairly upmarket building. He wondered how much Lewis was making now, he regularly checked Lewis’s work Instagram account of course and saw what great marketing work Lewis was often spearheading. And the more high-end brands were starting to take notice. Surely, he could afford somewhere bigger than this?

The flat was on the ground floor and Nico could hear angry talk as he approached the door. At least a couple of people didn’t want him visiting. He’d expected it to be more. He felt a slight attack of nerves, he didn’t generally get nervous anymore. His life had worked out very much as he’d planned – growing businesses, professional respect and acclaim. The only thing missing was Lewis. He didn’t want to disappoint Lewis again and honestly, he didn’t want to upset such an obviously-happy pack.

He knocked firmly, Lewis answered, his gaze flicking quickly over Nico. Nico had changed into spotless jeans and a white button-down shirt which he knew looked good against his tan and with his eyes. Lewis was still in jeans, without the hoodie though, wearing a t-shirt that sported a branding design his company had definitely helped create. There was a warm rush of love through Nico as he smiled, Lewis smelled loving too. But he was in his pack home, and he’d just been with his omega. Nico wasn’t going to make any mistakes here, no matter how fantastic it was to smell love with Lewis looking at him.

“Come in,” Lewis said, eyes full of a clear warning.

Nico nodded and stepped inside, removing his shoes without being asked. He thought he caught a brief smile from Lewis but it was gone by the time he’d stowed his shoes with everyone else’s. Nico couldn’t help smiling though, maybe this was going to be his place in Lewis’s life – an occasional visitor, a welcome face from the past instead of a bad memory.

The flat wasn’t small but Nico was sure it was a squeeze for seven pack members. Lewis led the way into a large lounge that somehow seemed smaller thanks to the six young men piled around a sofa and armchair, all gathered around George. George was even more beautiful in person and his mating mark was on clear display. Nico smiled softly at him and George smiled back, his eyes were warm, cautious and curious. It was much better than Nico had hoped for.

The others were not as welcoming. The youngest omega actually bared his teeth, Nico didn’t hide all of his amusement. Lewis didn’t reprimand them and Nico didn’t either, he could smell some surprise from the pack at that. Because of stories Lewis had told about Nico or because he hadn’t told any at all?

“Nico, this is Lando, Alex, Charles, Pierre, and Max.”

Lewis indicated each of the pack, who nodded, some more hostile than others. Neither of the two alphas – Alex and Charles – showed any signs of challenging Nico or trying to out-alpha him. Charles had a hand on Pierre’s thigh, both were displaying their mating marks, and Alex was close to Lando, who was definitely the most hostile, though both of them had unmarked necks. That was interesting. Max’s scent was full of what Nico was alarmed to notice was fear. Nico wanted to comfort the omega immediately but it definitely wasn’t his place. Pierre and Lando reached for Max instead, nuzzling him soothingly. Lewis focused on him too, running a hand over Max’s neck to scent-mark and reassure him. Max whimpered, his extremely worried gaze locked on Nico.

“I’m not leaving, Max,” Lewis told him quietly, cupping his face, making sure Max looked up at him. “There’s no way I’m leaving this pack.”

Nico’s eyes widened slightly, his need to comfort the omega growing, intertwined with pained horror. Max glanced at him and Nico had to say something, “I’m not here to take Lewis from you, I promise.”

His scent should have backed that up but he also smelled of his love for Lewis, which wasn’t going to help. Max whimpered again but his worried fear calmed and Lewis nuzzled him firmly before Landon and Pierre gently held him between them again, Charles wrapping an arm around his omega to pet Max too. Alex ran a hand through Max’s hair. Their touches obviously helped Max, and Lewis watched them, breathing with Max. Nico did too, very aware of what his presence was doing and of Lando’s increased anger towards him.

“Would it be better if I went?” Nico asked Lewis quietly.

Lewis shook his head, despite Lando’s hissed ‘yes’, “You’re only here ‘til nine. And you're here to meet George. George?”

George carefully untangled himself from the pack and stepped confidently forward to Lewis’s side, baring his neck to his mate. Lewis ran a hand over the mating mark on George’s neck and slipped an arm around him. They really were an incredible picture together, Nico almost felt dazzled.

“George, this is Nico. Nico, this is George, my mate,” Lewis said, formally.

George dipped his head, not baring his neck. Nico didn’t expect him to. He smiled and nodded back, wanting to offer a hand, or a kiss to George’s cheek, the latter felt more right. But he would wait until it was offered.

“It’s a true pleasure to meet you, George,” he said. “You are an even more beautiful couple in person.”

George smiled, still cautious but definitely warm. “Thank you, I keep saying we’re the hottest couple on Instagram.”

Nico laughed, “I think you win, you do!”

He enjoyed watching George’s smile widen and he found himself admiring the omega for more than his looks. It could not be a comfortable situation for George (again Nico imagined how he would have once felt meeting an exe of Vivian’s) but George was being graceful and funny. He was being welcoming when he had every reason not to be. Nico hoped his approval was obvious when he glanced at Lewis.

“I am sorry for appearing so suddenly,” Nico added sincerely. “I realised, seeing your pictures, how long I left it between myself and Lewis and I didn’t want to be out of his life any longer.”

Lewis looked surprised at Nico’s public honesty but Nico wanted the whole pack to hear. It was important that they knew his intentions. He didn’t want to make anything else worse. Looking at them, so obviously close and loving, the pain he felt at Max’s reaction in particular was acute. This was not what he’d come to do. Perhaps he was fooling himself and the only place he had in Lewis’s life was to cause Lewis pain.

Nico pushed that aside and focused on addressing George, lifting a hand slightly towards George but not touching him, “It won’t shock you to say that my feelings for Lewis are unchanged but I swear, I didn’t come here with any plan to hurt you, Lewis or this pack.”

“Why  **did** you come here?” asked George softly.

Ah, he was so brave. Nico smiled slightly, looking at the mated pair in front of him, happiness at their happiness edging aside his pain for now, “To see Lewis happy again and to see, well, if we could salvage a friendship.”

The room was silent, the rest of the pack looked stunned at Nico’s blatant honesty. Perhaps they had expected him to be sly and underhand, to try to unpick their bonds and scatter them so he could have Lewis all to himself. But, Nico could see it especially clearly now, they were all part of Lewis now. To try to be rid of them, would undo Lewis too. He truly had no wish to see Lewis unhappy, he had seen that enough before. Some of the pain in Nico eased at having such important things said up front, even though this could be the point where he was sent away, never to see Lewis again. At least he had said what he’d wanted to say.

“You’ve seen me, I’m happy,” Lewis said at last, though he didn’t smell angry. “And you still won’t be staying here.”

“I shouldn’t,” agreed Nico, hope flaring up bright in him.

Lewis regarded him carefully, then looked at George, “What do you think, angel?”

George was still looking at Nico, his smile was small now but he wasn’t angry. “I think I want to hear Nico’s stories about you. Everything else shouldn’t be rushed.”

That was fair. George was still cautious and Nico bared his neck, he was no danger to any of them and he wanted them to know it. There was a shocked murmur through the group and George didn’t reciprocate the action but he looked pleased and happy. Nico smiled in response, feeling warmer for it. George’s approval was important to him in a way he hadn’t expected or realised until that moment.

“Do you want a drink?” George asked.

It was an odd awkward evening. None of the pack would sit near Nico and he was watched by them all the time. Lando was clearly furious about Nico’s presence but the others, while different levels of angry and worried, were also interested after his speech to them. Nico focused on talking to Lewis though, talking about Vivian and the company they ran together, focusing on green technology and innovation. They’d made some notable strides already which Nico was passionate about. He caught Lewis’s smile as he talked about the latest biofuel engine they were helping to develop.

“You always wanted to change the world,” Lewis said simply.

Yes, so had Lewis once. But the more Nico had thought about it over the years, the more he had been reminded that Lewis had never hidden how much he’d wanted a pack too. Nico had been convinced that Lewis had wanted everything he did. He’d refused to believe otherwise, until it’d hurt them both so much they hadn’t spoken until now.

There was a small shared garden outside. Lewis sat on a tired garden chair, Nico took another, making sure their feet didn’t touch. Lewis sipped a beer and hummed, watchful seeing as there was an alpha on his territory that wasn’t pack or affiliated. Still, the silence was closer to comfortable that it had been. Nico closed his eyes to enjoy it, him and Lewis together again, maybe even enjoying each other’s company. It was much more than he’d had in so long. He was going to enjoy and value what he was allowed.

“They’re so young,” Nico noted, gesturing with his beer over his shoulder. “That’s an observation, by the way, not an insult.”

Lewis’s expression was a ghost of a smile but he nodded in agreement. Nico asked quietly,

“Should I keep a distance from Max?”

There was shadow across Lewis’s face as he answered, “No, just don’t get close. His Dad passed on very strong views about Max’s value.”

So Max thought he wasn’t worthy of an alpha sticking around? Nico growled, it was a cruel alpha that reduced an omega like that. Clearly, Max was better off with his pack than his family. 

Lewis was pleased by Nico’s reaction. It couldn’t be an unusual reaction, could it? But Lewis still smelled pleased when he said goodbye to Nico at the door. Nico made sure he said goodbye to everyone, without initiating any touches. George still gave him a warm smile.

Nico carried that smile and Lewis’s scent back to his hotel room. It was strange now to be in such a quiet place. Usually, he enjoyed a little silence, it was refreshing and often vital after a busy day. But today, it didn’t feel right. And it was strange because Nico had never been an alpha that yearned for pack.

Vivian sent him a message -  _ How’s the pack? _

Nico didn’t have to think hard to form an answer -  _ Noisy and beautiful. _

Her response was a lot of winking happy faces.


	4. Chapter 4

Nico held conference calls the next day and did research into setting up a London office. He already did a lot of business here, it just wasn’t usually done in person. He checked both of his Instagram accounts and noted, pleased, that all of the pack now followed him on both. There was no approval needed there. He smiled at their profile pictures and followed them all back.

It was something, that they had all done that, even if it was to keep a close eye on him. He took a photo of where he was working and posted it to his story on his personal account, with the caption  _ working on the road _ .

He got invited to a pack dinner the next night. He felt a rush of love, at being allowed to spend more time with Lewis, and, he found, to spend time with the pack as well. It had felt like too quiet a day. He thought about that a lot over the next day or so.

He went to the pack’s flat with a boxed cake and wearing only a hint of cologne. George opened the door this time, smiling broadly, especially when he saw the cake. His side very briefly brushed Nico's as the alpha entered the flat, which made Nico feel steeply warm and his skin prickle pleasurably. George smelled strongly of Lewis of course and that mixed so appealingly with George’s own scent, it was a mixture that Nico found he wanted more of.

George’s smile softened in a very interesting way. He was so tall but he never appeared awkward around shorter alphas. He had such an attractive confidence.

“Nico brought cake!” he called.

Lando snorted when he saw the box, he was pulling on a jacket. He eyed Nico dismissively, “Max has filled three boxes today already.”

He hugged George close. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Say hi to Carlos,” called Alex. “He needs to come for dinner again.”

Lando nodded, hugging Alex. There was a wistful look on Alex’s face as Lando left. He didn’t smell strongly of lusting want for Lando, it was something quieter but strong. Lewis caught Nico’s eye and subtly shook his head; this wasn’t something anyone was allowed to wade in and try to fix. It wasn’t Nico’s place anyway but it was very frustrating when he could so clearly see a solution. Lando had smelled of affection for Alex, though Nico couldn’t ignore the way Lando had also smelled of lust when Carlos was mentioned. This was the sort of needlessly complicated experience Nico had wished to avoid in packs but Lewis didn’t seem concerned at all.

It was nice to have that moment of understanding with Lewis though, they still knew each other. Nico found it difficult to suppress his smile after that.

Dinner was a spaghetti feast, made by Pierre and Alex, who definitely deserved all the compliments they got. They both looked happy, and Charles was proud and pleased for his mate, kissing Pierre’s fingers. Pierre leaned into his touch, they were very at ease and connected for such a young mated couple. Nico admired that, it would help them a great deal in life. He wondered how old they’d been when they’d become mates.

His cake was served for dessert along with two platefuls of cherry-topped cupcakes that were made by Max. Nico immediately apologised,

“I’m not implying I don’t trust your baking, I always bring something to a dinner. I shouldn’t have bothered with the cake though, yours are so much better!”

Max shook his head, eyes darting down and then up at Nico, “Thank you, I’m glad you think so.”

He didn’t smell hurt, though Nico still wanted to reach for him and offer comfort. Lewis did instead, catching Nico’s eye again, his expression silently possibly turning towards warm. Nico smiled, his heart full of love. It was a smile that turned to impressed shock when, after dinner, he saw George picking through an armful of medical textbooks before locating the one he wanted. George noticed his surprised look and smiled back.

“Yeah, they’re mine.”

Nico shook his head, still surprised. “They look heavy enough to be gym weights!”

George looked pleased, flexing an arm, “I do what I can.”

Charles chose that moment to throw a notebook at George that the omega tried to catch, knocking his books to the floor. They laughed together though and Charles helped pick them up while affectionately mocking George.

“You didn’t think he was that smart?” Lewis asked, surprisingly close to Nico’s ear.

Nico blinked slowly, very aware of Lewis’s closeness, the brush of Lewis’s sweater against him. He kept his gaze on George though, who was smiling faintly as he sorted his books.

“I didn’t say that. I’m impressed.”

Nico glanced at Lewis now, seeing his pleased pride, just as Lewis raised his voice slightly, “Nico’s impressed with you, George.”

George’s smile firmed up and he looked up at Nico, “Thank you, Nico, I’m impressed with you too.”

His tone was teasing but his expression was completely genuine. Nico felt such happiness in return, he honestly couldn’t say it was just admiration. His heartbeat quickened slightly and he looked at Lewis. Lewis's expression wasn't angry or completely blank, instead there was a weighing-up and the faintest trace of something Nico could only class as extremely cautious hope. His heart burst with love and its beat increased again. Lewis's expression didn't change, and George looked very interested in it all, gilded with a lot of Lewis's cautious hope.

Nico couldn't stop thinking about it.

When he left that night, Alex and Charles nodded at him, and Pierre patted his back, their sides touching. George brushed against him again, leaving Nico with tingling skin and thinking about the mates’s mixed scents, how well George had fitted against him and how Lewis had watched without any complaint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So thanks to my editing process, this is now 7 chapters instead of 6. Whoops? Might get another chapter posted shortly, come on, brain!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: References to emotional abuse from a parent.

It’s two weeks later that Nico met Max’s father. He’d been talking to Vivian a lot, she had not been surprised when Nico said he wanted to stay longer in England.

“Of course you do.”

“I’m not looking to mate his baggage,” Nico stated, defensive on George’s behalf.

“Oh no, you look to mate both of them equally,” Vivian was matter-of-fact and precise.

Nico couldn’t deny it and Vivian continued in the same tone, “I am changing the company letterhead.”

Nico smiled, her support was layered in with her imperiousness. “It has been long overdue.”

Vivian had said for a long time that the style of the company needed to change, that they could present themselves in a way that was true to their message as well as much more stylish. He’d leave that completely in her hands now, if she had time while running things from Monaco. The arrangement could become permanent.

“We will need to talk about a new company location,” he said at last.

Vivian’s tone was a full glad smile, “We will.”

Max’s father arrived during a pack dinner. Lando still didn’t like Nico, he made sure he didn’t sit anywhere near the alpha. He saw how friendly George was with Nico now and how the others offered Nico brief touches and he obviously didn’t like it, talking to George about it quietly more than once. Nico courteously didn’t listen in. He didn’t feel he needed to, it was obvious really.

He didn’t try to touch Lando, he offered him smiles and conversation. Lando’s scent only offered worried hostility. Lewis’s scent was still cautious with very restrained hope. He touched Nico more now, a hand on his back, on his shoulder. Nico took it as a signal to do the same, but he never lingered. He didn’t want to ruin anything.

During dinner, Max suddenly froze and looked horrified, right before there was a loud knock at the door. 

“Dad,” Max hissed, pale and sick-looking.

Lando swore impressively and George wrapped an arm around Max to anchor him, Pierre doing the same. Charles stayed close to them, defensive beside his mate. Lewis’s eyes met Nico’s, Lewis’s expression was pure blank fury. It was different to the pained anger Nico had caused in him but it still made Nico’s stomach drop. Max’s fright made it drop lower, Nico growled and got so quickly to his feet and away from the table that no one could stop him.

“Take them as far back as you can,” he called back over his shoulder to Lewis.

He didn’t wait for protests. He got to the front door, opened it and then shut it behind him before any visitor could get inside the flat. He was looking at very much an older version of Max, a very angry one. Nico raised his eyebrows, projecting his best company director manner. He had it on good authority that it was both reassuring and annoying, depending on who he was addressing.

“Yes?”

The man stared at him, utterly furious, “I am here to collect my son, as he insists on embarrassing me by hiding with this sham pack.”

Nico frowned, swallowing any growls and snarls, “Your son is over eighteen, yes? And this pack has a pack leader who holds experience and monetary means of support. Many fathers I know would wish for your circumstance.”

Max’s father frowned now, “I wish for a son that behaves with respect and obedience, at school and at home. No alpha will choose an omega from a pack like **this** .”

“Oh, he didn’t pass his school exams? His college work?”

“No, he passed them satisfactorily.”

Nico knew that Max had done very well in his exams, how was his father measuring achievement? It was no surprise that Max had gravitated to Lewis’s pack. Nico was very glad of it. He kept his mildly-interested tone though.

“I’m sorry, forgive me, I’m not understanding why you are here when your son, who will need to find continued employment now he has finished his schooling, has found somewhere to live that will not drain any of your resources or reputation or take up space in your home?”

That stopped Max’s father short. He shifted a little on his feet. Nico continued, “If he has been trouble, he’s not your responsibility here. He has already found his pack, some people go many years without that. It is an achievement.”

“They’re children.”

Nico shrugged a shoulder, “Not legally. Their pack leader definitely isn’t. Ah, you have other children? With your mate of course.”

Nico could smell an omega scent on the man, it wasn’t Max. The man looked very pleased. 

“We have been blessed with two, an alpha and omega.”

“That is a blessing and there is more than space enough for them now, with Max here instead.”

The man nodded and looked very thoughtful. “They have all been glad of that, he has always been disruptive to them.”

Nico smiled as though pleased for them, “Well, it no longer needs to bother them at all.”

Nico put his hand on the door handle but didn’t make his move yet. The man looked at him suddenly,

“You’re part of this...pack?”

Nico laughed a little, “Not yet, I am offering legal advice and support.”

The man snorted, “They will need that, they have no manners.”

Nico laughed louder, “This is why I am paid well, believe me, I have seen worse.”

The man was gone soon after, without a backward glance to where his son was hiding. Nico watched him leave very carefully, he listened until a car drove away from the building’s car park. Then he went back into the flat and locked the door.

The pack was gathered in the lounge, looking astonished. Lando was the first to speak, “Did you just get Jos Verstappen to leave and make him like it?”

Nico nodded, “He needed a firm change of perspective.”

“Changing the world,” said Lewis quietly.

Nico only got a glimpse at Lewis before his arms were suddenly full of Max, the omega hugging him very tightly. Nico immediately wrapped his arms around Max, rubbing his back soothingly. The omega stank of gratitude. Nico made as many comforting sounds as he could.

“Thank you,” Max murmured hoarsely. “I don’t know how to thank you properly.”

“This is fine,” Nico told him firmly, not wanting Max to think for a minute that he wanted or expected anything else. 

Max didn’t seem to want to let go so Nico carefully walked to the nearest sofa and sat them both down. Lewis sat on Max’s other side and Max sighed, surrounded by comforting supportive alphas. Nico smiled, Max felt soothed by him. Nico really did like that, how the pack formed around them now, seeking to connect to Max and to their pack alpha and to Nico as well. Nico didn’t fool himself into thinking everyone was reaching for him but it was a feeling he enjoyed. It was very different to the way everyone in his company looked to him for guidance and leadership, sometimes for comfort when times were tough. He wanted more of this, with these people.

George had gotten cushions piled up on the floor and was sitting on them, leaning his head against Lewis’s thigh. His hand held Max’s knee but it did wander to Nico’s knee a few times. George met his gaze, grateful and impressed and there was a moment of definite heat. Nico smiled quietly, happiness bright in him as his hand brushed George’s shoulder. It was something to push away for later and they both knew it. Pack was more important. That was something for Nico to think about later too.

Eventually, everyone went to bed. Max went to sleep in Lewis and George’s room, after asking Nico to stay over. Nico hadn’t been able to say no, not with Max looking at him like that and George curling a hand around his shin and Lewis watching with gratitude that was quiet but strong. And Lando had sat beside Nico on the sofa, their sides close together.

So Nico had slept on the sofa. He was too old for that, even with all the blankets and pillows he was given. He stripped down to a t-shirt and boxers, trying to find a way to be comfortable. George appeared then, offering another pillow. His expression was affectionate as he looked down at Nico. He was in a t-shirt himself which showed off his strong toned arms, Nico thought very briefly about tracing those impressive lines. George reached down instead and adjusted the blankets and just like that, Nico was more comfortable. The pack omega was very good at looking after his pack. 

Nico caught hold of George’s hand and squeezed it gently only for a moment, otherwise he might have kissed those fingers. George’s smile curled, in the half-light he wasn’t quite real. The affection still on his face and in his scent was real though.

“Thank you.”

“Sleep well.”

Nico watched him leave, God, he wanted to follow and curl up in that bed, around George and Lewis, and comfort Max. It was such a strong urge, Nico had to take several deep breaths to counter it. He felt almost dazed. He knew he was growing closer to the pack but it was really more than that. He wanted to look after them and help solve their problems, he wanted to be here with them. It felt like he should be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter I'll be posting tonight. Thanks so much for all feedback.  
> Hope you all continue to enjoy it!


	6. Chapter 6

Despite the sofa, Nico slept really well. He didn’t wake until he heard someone’s radio alarm go off. He could hear people moving, waking up, kissing each other. He smiled, drinking in the sounds and scents of pack that surrounded him. The pull to go into Lewis and George’s room was as strong as the night before. He hoped they’d felt it too.

He used the bathroom and dressed in his clothes from the night before. Once, he would have borrowed Lewis’s. George probably wore Lewis’s clothes now. Nico hummed, smiling at such a good thought.

He was in the kitchen, pulling plates out of a cupboard when Alex and Pierre appeared, talking quietly, Alex kissing Pierre’s temple as they slowed to a stop. Pierre was still in his pyjamas, looking soft and very beautiful. He smiled at Nico and gently nuzzled him, Nico smiled widely back, slipping an arm briefly but warmly around the omega. It was the most familiar touch from the pack yet and it felt wonderful. Alex’s smile was a little awkward as he bumped elbows with Nico. Touch was usually different between alphas, though the two young alphas here were easily affectionate together and with their pack alpha. Nico was very pleased to be included at all.

“I am trying to make breakfast for everyone,” he explained. “Do you have any pointers?”

Pierre smiled warmly, “That’s very kind. We eat a lot.”

Nico laughed, remembering being young and always needing to be somewhere else and therefore always hungry. “I was going to make a mountain of scrambled eggs and toast a lot of bread.”

“That’s a good start,” agreed Alex, going over to the coffee machine. “There’s a couple of boxes of eggs in the fridge.”

They worked out what they could all do, Pierre was in charge of the toaster and Alex worked on the coffee machine while Nico cracked a lot of eggs. It was companionable work and Nico was relaxed, his hand brushing Pierre’s back as he worked around the omega. He had nothing to compare this to really but he knew how good it felt, not just good, right.

“Lewis says we can ask you anything but you can refuse to answer,” Alex told Nico suddenly.

Nico smiled affectionately, “That’s fair. As long as I can do the same.”

Alex nodded and was quiet for a moment before asking, “Did you help last night because you wanted to impress Lewis?”

Nico turned off the burner and stirred the eggs carefully. Then he turned so that he could talk properly to the other alpha. Alex was not challenging him out right but it was something close. Alex’s expression was not apologetic though, that was good. Pierre was watching too and Nico was aware that everyone in the flat would be listening in.

“I helped because I wanted to help Max,” he said quietly. “No omega should be so frightened, I needed to protect him.”

Alex understood that, he nodded. Nico continued, “And I’m glad if this was appreciated by any of you too.”

He was not going to lie to this pack. Alex eyed him, “You and Lewis.”

He didn’t continue and Nico cracked a smile, warm as he thought about Lewis, and himself and Lewis together. The pain was less in those thoughts now, he was so blessed.

“That’s not a question,” he pointed out.

Alex smiled and Nico offered, “I’m sure you don’t know where to start anyway? My family’s pack is not like this. It is run like my father’s business, I wouldn’t say it was cold but I’m sure Lewis would. I never thought I needed anything else because it had been what I knew and it worked well for me. Lewis was all I wanted anyway, we were going to change the world.”

Nico could hear how silent the flat was now, like everyone was holding their breath. His own heartbeat felt very loud. This was part of his penance surely; revealing his own selfish stupidity to, yes, a pack he now wanted to join.

“Lewis wanted that and he wanted a pack too, a pack like the one he had grown up in, like yours. I didn’t see why that should be important, it was hardly close to something I needed or wanted. I was trying to start my first business then, and the people I worked with would be a pack, yes? A working day pack, what more did I need? The older we got, the more Lewis talked about having a pack his way, and having pups. I thought that was a comment on him wanting something that wasn’t me. Everything had to be all or nothing. We had…a very unhappy fight, words and fists, and we never saw each other again.”

Nico went silent, sad and pained as he remembered that horrific day. Lewis had looked so brutally hurt and then so angry.

“It took me many years to realise that all or nothing isn’t sustainable. And it wasn’t until I met all of you that I wanted a  **pack** at all.”

There, that was very honest. It could be too much to bear. Fear cut sharply through Nico then but Pierre pushed against his side, scent-marking and silently asking for touch himself. Nico nuzzled Pierre’s temple, fear starting to slowly retreat in the face of the omega’s kind gesture. Alex pressed gently against Nico’s other side. Nico couldn’t smell any anger or upset, he breathed in affection and care instead. Charles walked in then, also still in pyjamas. He wasn’t surprised by their state or territorial. He kissed Pierre and scent-marked both Alex and Nico, squeezing Nico’s arm.

“Where’s breakfast?”

That was a good point. Nico returned his focus to the eggs and Pierre started toasting more bread. By the time Lando walked in, there were loaded plates all ready. Lando took a couple of plates without a word, leaving the kitchen again. He came back for one more for himself, leaning against Alex instead of sitting down. His eyes were softer when he looked at Nico and Nico gently touched his shoulder as he passed, pleased when Lando didn’t pull away.

The balance held until Lewis appeared in the doorway, carrying empty plates. His expression was very familiar. Nico swallowed but Lewis tipped his head, summoning Nico and Nico obeyed. He felt two different hands pat his back as he left, his breakfast half-finished. Lewis paused in the lounge; they could go out and not be overheard by the pack but not have any privacy unless they went to Nico’s hotel room which was far from appropriate. Nico stayed beside Lewis, his heartbeat skipping fast. Lewis didn’t smell angry, it was more like old wounds. The taste of it sat wrong on Nico’s tongue.

Lewis settled a hand on the small of Nico’s back, it felt like Nico’s skin came alive with sparks in response. “Thanks for not dodging that.”

Nico’s laugh was cracked, “I should have faced it earlier, we wouldn’t have had so many years apart.”

“Maybe I wouldn’t have met George.”

Nico nods, “I’m glad you did.”

He dropped a hand to Lewis’s shoulder, squeezing firmly. Lewis looked at him very intently, Nico looked back, for as long as Lewis needed. The flat felt very silent again.

“You’ve got to mean that,” Lewis said at last, eyes hot. “You can join the pack on trial, we took a vote. Don’t make me regret it.”

He nudged Nico towards the bedroom where Max and George still had to be. Nico’s thoughts spun though – When had there been a vote? He could be pack? His eyes felt wet, he blinked. But Lewis was slowly moving towards the kitchen, like it was taking a lot for him to leave Nico. Nico took deep breaths; he could be pack now. He smiled, joy blowing everything else aside for now.

In the bedroom, George and Max were cuddled up under the covers. Nico’s smile softened, especially when their eyes fixed on him.

“Good morning.”

Max held out a hand, eyes beseeching, his expression twisting with apprehension, like he wasn’t sure if he’d be rejected or not. It made Nico wish he’d slammed Jos’s hand in the door. Instead, he toed off his shoes and crawled up onto the bed, getting close enough to slip an arm around Max. The omega snuggled up to him with so much trust and gratitude, it was heart-melting. George was looking at Max very affectionately, stroking his back. He flicked a warm gaze up to Nico too. He’d obviously heard both Nico’s kitchen talk and the talk with Lewis and he didn’t smell upset by either. 

He reached over Max to take Nico’s free hand, Nico’s skin prickled and he took the moment to kiss George’s fingers, like he’d thought of doing the night before, wanting George to know how much this all meant. George’s expression went even warmer and fond, his scent thickening with the sweetest most welcome want. It made Nico’s skin heat up. It honestly felt like too much to hope for. But here they were, it was extraordinary. Their hands stayed linked as they cuddled Max between them.

_ I’ve got a pack now,  _ Nico texted Vivian later.

_ Everything you never knew you wanted  _ was her reply.

__

She wasn’t wrong at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy weekend, everyone! Hope you enjoyed this :)


	7. Chapter 7

A few days later, Nico had an idea. His lawyers had already confirmed that Max’s mother was still alive, now they were rooting up different details on Nico’s orders. It progressed to Nico sitting at the pack’s dining table one afternoon, a thick stack of papers spread across it. He was concentrating so hard that it was only when George called his name that Nico resurfaced.

George was dressed casually in linen shorts and a blue t-shirt that showed off his tan beautifully. He was beautiful, smiling down at Nico. Nico had to smile back.

“You are a perfect sight for sore eyes,” he told the omega honestly.

George’s smile grew and he came closer, “You’ve brought a lot of work home.”

Nico shook his head, putting down a pen, “I’ve had my lawyers looking at Jos’s court order that keeps Max’s mother away.”

George dropped his messenger bag, “What?”

“They think there could be room to get it rescinded. I’m not going to go ahead until I’ve talked to Max of course, and I’m waiting for confirmation that-.”

He was cut off by George kissing him. The omega didn’t waste any time, licking into Nico’s mouth. Nico didn’t waste time either, moaning and burying a hand in George’s hair, grabbing his waist. George tasted of citrus and his mouth was hot and eager. Kissing him felt even better than Nico had dreamed, and he had dreamed a lot lately. It felt too dizzyingly good to be real, too undeservedly good for him.

But when they surfaced, their faces were close and real. George spoke first, “I’m only sorry if you are.”

Nico shook his head dazed and extremely happy, it felt like fireworks were going off inside him, “Never sorry. Mein Gott,  **George.”**

George kissed him again, firm and brief, then pulled his phone out of his pocket, thumbing through what appeared to be a long message thread about Nico, pointing to where George asked Lewis  _ Can I kiss him?  _ Lewis’s reply was simply  _ Only if he’s into it _ . Nico chuckled, pushing the phone away to kiss George again, licking at his lower lip.

“You made a good assumption.”

“We’ve talked about you for years.”

Nico winced, “That’s not great, I think.”

“No. Lewis has always loved you. So I didn’t know, when you called Lewis, what that meant for me.”

Nico crooned, George’s face was twisting with remembered pain. Of course it was, it was a miracle he had ever allowed Nico near him. Had he been carrying this pain alone for years? Had he ever doubted Lewis’s love for him? Had Lewis noticed? Nico nuzzled the omega but George shook his head, his expression serious now as he said,

“Are you only kissing me because you love Lewis?”

Nico shook his head, “I love Lewis but I’m kissing you because I want to kiss you, and because I’m starting to love you too.”

George’s smile was beatific and he kissed Nico again, releasing more fireworks. Nico pushed his chair away from the table and tugged George into his lap. They stayed there for some time, trading deep exploratory kisses. Nico discovered that George liked his hair pulled a little and that he liked a hand under his clothes, tracing ribs, and that he definitely liked his nipples played with. George felt good in Nico’s lap, his fingers exploring as much as possible, coming back to spots that made Nico growl. It was a sound that made George shiver hotly, especially when Nico nosed his jawline.

They were still there when Lewis found them, sighing into each other’s mouths. His face lit up with hunger, and with a lot of love. George nuzzled under Nico’s chin, stroking Nico’s chest like he was putting on a show. Nico smiled, kissing George’s forehead, then his mouth when George tipped his face up.

“I’m very into it,” Nico stated, unable to stop smiling again, baring his throat to the pack alpha.

Lewis smiled wide too, approaching to kiss George, deep enough that he could have been trying to get at Nico’s taste. Nico watched, rapt, a hand slowly, carefully, reaching to stroke Lewis’s back. Lewis kissed George once more, then rested his head against Nico’s. Nico sighed heavily, it was so much. He could feel the intimate weight of it all between them. He held George’s hand.

“I lead the pack. If this works, we’ll talk about where you fit with that,” Lewis stated.

Nico nodded, careful not to push Lewis away, “Of course.”

“You have to be  **sure** ,” Lewis warned him, the tiniest break in his voice.

Nico angled his head and tenderly kissed Lewis, pouring all his certainty and love into the kiss. It was fireworks again, a shower of beautiful golden sparks. Lewis made a wanting noise that Nico echoed and the kiss deepened. George’s hands touched them both, stroking their cheekbones, their necks. Lewis tasted almost the same, it took Nico back to their heady absolute days together but only for a few moments. It was better now, he didn’t feel as though he was kissing Lewis to keep him there.

“You’ve always been more important than my ambitions,” Nico told him, it was what he should have said years ago.

George kissed Nico’s ear, Nico squeezed George’s hand. Lewis smiled at them, there was so much gratitude in his eyes. It felt amazing, it felt too easy after so much pain. Nico knew that this wasn’t it, that every fear wasn’t slain. All three of them needed more than a few words to settle the years between them but he wasn’t going to turn on anyone this time when his plans weren’t followed to the letter. Compromise was going to be wonderful.

When Alex, Max and Charles eventually came in from work, and Pierre and Lando from college, George was sitting on a kitchen counter, an arm draped around Nico as the alpha sliced peppers. George was radiating smug satisfaction, showing off the marks both alphas had made across his neck, his fingers caressing the bruises he’d in turn sucked along Nico’s throat. Lewis had added a few there too and Nico was more than proud to show them off. Lewis smiled as he put the kettle on, then turned to smile at his pack. Max hugged him tightly, then went to scent-mark Nico.

“I’m staying,” Nico told him reassuringly, scent-marking Max’s neck, affection and happiness swelling inside of him.

The others swarmed them, all hopeful and various kinds of happy. Even Lando was pleased. Nico had already called Vivian to ask for her on-the-ground assistance in getting his Monaco flat packed up and in working on what needed to be sent to him or sold. She was very gleeful about certain pieces of Nico’s furniture that she was going to see sold immediately and others that she was going to requisition for herself.

“You sound so happy,” she had said fondly.

“I don’t think I’ve ever been happier,” Nico had honestly replied.

Except for now perhaps, with the pack together, surrounding and including him. And he was full of fireworks every time Lewis or George touched him. He was going to do better this time, he was going to make sure that the sparks all stayed bright forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe it, but we're here. At the end of the beginning ;)  
> There's one more fic in the pipeline for this world.  
> Thanks so much for everyone's enthusiasm for this pack, it's really been a surprise and a delight. You guys rock.  
> Please keep feeding the author.


End file.
